Marathon
by CopperMax
Summary: "Or we could trash it all in favor of a Star Wars marathon," I thought aloud. "Popcorn?" "Of course," I scoffed. "...I'd be inclined to attend." "If?" "If you buy me another milkshake," he said holding up an empty cup. (Ep1 Chpt1) PERMANENT HIATUS


**A/N:** This is Riverdale, slightly altered to account for the changes that the Troy family bring- Donna Elisabeth "Lis" Troy, Matthew "Matt" Reginald Troy, and their Grandfather. Each chapter will be one episode, so they'll take a while for me to churn out. Please, lemme know what you think, what you'd like to see happen, even if you don't like something- I'd like to know. Anything you say is appreciated and I am happy you even elected to read this.

* * *

 _"Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town.  
From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world Safe.  
Decent.  
Innocent.  
Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath.  
The name of our town is Riverdale.  
And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride. The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge. Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater River for Jason's body, but never found it. So a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds- That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned.  
As for us, we were still talking about the "July Fourth tragedy" on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town..." _

_-Jughead Jones III_

* * *

July 3rd was the last normal day in Riverdale, if we're really talking here. When secrets still laid in the dark, in wait, and families were still whole. July 3rd was the calm before a storm named Jason Blossom's death hit the town like a hurricane- wrecking everything, and everyone, in it's path...

I left the house in a hurry that day, eager to forget the last week and having no clue of what was to come. My Grandfather called after me, concerned. He didn't trust the easy smile I pasted on my face. He was right not to. "Yes, Grandpa," I called, sticking to the happy facade.

"Be careful!" He insisted, having given up on making me stay.

"Of course, Grandpa."

"And… and stay out of trouble!"

"Don't I always?" I laughed, throwing him a wide grin as a I glanced back over my shoulder. The old man laughed and I closed the rickety screen door behind me, and jumped off the front stoop to walk down the road at a leisurely pace, music pumping in my ears as I stared up at the picture perfect blue sky, dotted here and there with fluffy white clouds straight out of a picture book- They had a lot of those at the hospital.

"Lis!" I heard a familiar blonde haired beauty with blue eyes and a kind face call. I spun on my heel, messy light brown bun, flopping against my head as another long strand fell loose and framed my lightly freckled face. "Hey B, how's it rollin'?" I grinned.

Betty smoothed her skirt and smiled, "Okay. How was visiting your Grandmother?"

I shrugged, averting my eyes and said, "As well as could be expected."

"I'm sorry, Lis."

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head and hurrying to change the topic. "How's Archie?" I was sure the smile on my face was wicked, but I had to know if Betty's huge school-girl crush on the oblivious redheaded football player was still going strong. I was still unsure as to how he himself felt, but the childhood-friends-turn-lovers thing was too cliche not to ship.

Betty blushed lightly and shook her head, wringing her hands together. "Since he started working for his Dad, I haven't seen him much," she admitted.

"Hmm." I grinned lopsidedly, eyebrows raised curiously. "Well, I was headed down to Pop's to see if I could catch Jug 'fore he and Archie-kins left for their 'grand adventure'." I made air quotes with her hands.

"Mind if I walk with you? I need meet my parents at the office."

"Not at all."

We were a strange, but not uncommon sight together. Betty was very put together. Her hair was pulled back into a neat high ponytail in the back of her head. Her makeup was minimal if visible at all. And her dark jeans and collared shirt, modestly buttoned all served to complete the preppy 'good-girl' vibe.

I was more haphazardly thrown together. My soft light brown hair was long and unruly. Today I had it thrown up into a loose bun which was quickly falling apart, but I wasn't planning on fixing it any time soon. My eyes were darkly lined and my lips were painted with a cheap shadowy pink lipstick called "dirty girl" which was an absolutely terrible name, but suited my pale freckled skin pretty well. The way her tank top was only half-tucked into my black skinny jeans, the knees of which were ripped beyond repair probably looked very out of place beside Betty. But it hardly mattered to us.

In middle school, after the we move to Riverdale, Betty had sidled up next to me and practically forced me to befriend her, open up and make a few friends. She introduced me to Archie straight away. The three of us were neighbors. She lived across the street from Archie and I who lived next door to one another. He and I had hit it off right away, strangely enough. He was sweet, if a bit oblivious and he caught my Princess Bride references. He eventually introduced me to Jughead Jones (the third, if you can believe it)- whose sardonic humor and cynicism clicked perfectly with my warped sense of humor and general dislike of most of the inhabitants of earth, including insects but excluding most mammals.

As we neared the brightly painted diner, I elbowed Betty and bid her farewell as I turned towards the diner, a small skip. I was glad to be back. Visiting my Grandma had been emotionally draining and I knew myself well enough to know I needed a little fun, a little bit of home, and maybe a friend to get me back on track.

A guy on the Riverdale High football team, Chuck, eyed me up and down dramatically with a wicked grin on his face as he too, made to enter the diner. He wasn't actually interested, he just wanted to make me uncomfortable. It was infuriating but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he bothered me. And I didn't want Matt to get hurt trying to defend my honor or whatever stupid over-protective excuse he'd make up as an excuse to hit him. Whatever this was- it was all a game to Chuck, one I had no interest in playing.

I cast a glare his way and slammed the diner door behind me -harder than intended-, in front of him. I didn't bother to give him a second glance, though I heard his laughter following me. Once inside, I adjusted my large rimmed glasses on my nose and cursed my lack of contact lenses as I stormed up to counter and bid a quick frustrated hello to the owner, Pop -he was a large dark man with a truly sweet disposition and bright humorous eyes, though he worked his employees hard- as I searched out a beanie-capped head… or computer, as his face was glued to the screen before him.

I plopped down across from the self-proclaimed loner and proceeded to steal a few fries, a frown stuck on my face when he didn't notice right away.

"What the-" he began, tracing my chipped baby blue nails back to my freckled face.

I gave the beanie-capped boy a small lopsided closed mouth smile and proceeded to eat the stolen fries.

"Get your own," he grouched, eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Ouch," I said, pretending to wince. "Not in a very good mood today are we, Juggie."

He glared at me.

I sighed. "Another milkshake it is then, sheesh," I said, getting to her feet again and plucking Jughead's knitted beanie from his head as I passed.

He grumbled angrily and replaced it as I laughed quietly and ordered a pair of milkshakes- one double chocolate for me and one strawberry for him- and paid with a fifty dollar bill. Pop didn't question it. I always paid with strange cash amounts (I admit to nothing!)

"How's the Night Hawk?" Pop asked as he handed me the shakes.

I shrugged, "Grouchy as always, but don't worry Pops- I won't let him wallow." I shot the older man a grin and slid back over to Jughead's booth.

"Here, Jug," I said, once again taking my seat, and leaning over to steal another fry. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to lock his lips around the straw and down half the strawberry shake in one go.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Lis? Weren't you visiting your Grandma for the week?" he asked, never actually looking at me. Jughead didn't look at most people… because he didn't like most people. It's one of the reasons we get along.

I shrugged, "Complications. We left early… wasn't a real good time anyway," I added softly, knowing Jughead would understand.

He looked away from his computer fixed his multicolored eyes directly into mine as if to ask if I was alright. I nodded subtly to signal I was fine and he inclined his head in understanding. I smiled softly at him. "Working on that novel you refuse to show me?" I asked, moving to peak at the screen, just to tease him.

"Yes," he said, tilting the screen away from me. A smile tugged at his lips.

"You and Archie are leaving for that little adventure of yours today, right?"

He hummed in confirmation.

I sighed. "Yeah, alright- can't believe you two are leaving me alone. I guess I'll kidnap Betty and force her to have a little fun then."

He snorted. "Alice Cooper will kill you the second you stepped foot on their property."

I shrugged. "Quite right, my friend- that woman hates my guts." He almost smiled at that, going back to his milkshake. His face darkened as he caught sight of the time in the corner of his computer screen. "What's wrong, Juggie?" I asked, picking up on his change in mood.

"Archie should be here by now," he muttered lowly.

"Maybe he's running late," I suggested, leaning over the table a bit.

Jughead shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we can't have you brooding here all by yourself, so… mind if I hang out 'till dear ol'Archie-kins gets here?" I grinned, trying to lighten the mood as I reached over to his plate to steal another fry.

"Yeah, okay," he said. Then glanced meaningfully down at the diminishing pile of fries. "You better buy more of those," he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at me.

I laughed, tossing my head back as I leaned back against the diner seat. "Anything for you, Juggie."

His mood soured as the hours passed and the red-haired football player didn't show. I sighed, glancing at the clock and sitting up. Jughead was staring at his computer screen with a frown, but his fingers were no longer flying over the keys- he wasn't working on his novel. He was just sitting there- wallowing. That was enough of that. Jughead Jones needed a distraction. And a little fun, and I was more than happy to oblige. "So, wanna watch a movie tonight?" I proposed hoping to catch the cynic's attention.

He peaked over at me from behind his computer screen. "What did you have in mind?"

"Monster movies?" I questioned. "Classics," I assured him, "Nosferatu," I loved that old-ass vampire, "The Bride of Frankenstein, Bram Stoker's Dracula-"

"Is there any other?" He grinned, approving of my options.

"But of course, only the best for his highness," I grinned. He groaned at the nickname I gave him in eighth grade. His beanie looked like a crown- it wasn't my fault! "Or we could trash it all in favor of a Star Wars marathon," I thought aloud.

"Popcorn?"

"Of course," I scoffed.

"...I'd be inclined to attend."

"If?"

"If you buy me another milkshake," he said holding up an empty cup.

* * *

Saturday morning Jughead left the Troy house. He'd wriggled out of Lis's sleeping grasp- she was a cuddler, whether she denied it or not, and though he avoided contact as much as possible. She was a friend, maybe his only friend, and a cute one at that- what with all that mess of brown hair and freckles, her oversized 'Mass Effect' t-shirt riding up to show her red pajama shorts. She never pushed him more than he could deal with, never forced him to speak, just sat across from him and chomped on his food a book or sketchbook propped up on her knees.

He'd been lying on the leather sofa with her- legs propped up on the ottoman, head resting on a pillow atop the couch and she'd been lying perpendicular to him, her head in his lap and feet awkwardly hanging over the arm of the sofa.

He'd moved carefully, putting a pillow under her head in his place and leaving a note on the side table for when she woke.

But a certain floppy-haired football player with skin the same shade of pale as Lis's blocked the doorway between Jughead and the front door with a large grin on his face and a one of those fancy blue colored plates Lis said they should get stacked high with microwave waffles in hand. "Leavin' so soon, Jugs?"

He nodded sharply, awkwardly and said, "Uh, yeah. I gotta go meet-"

"Relax," the athlete grinned, still chewing on a waffle bit, "If I was gonna grill you, I would have already." He offered up the plate of microwaved breakfast food. "Some food for the road? I made a whole box."

* * *

An hour after leaving the Troy's home, Jughead learned of Jason Blossoms untimely demise and he called me. I invited him back over, seeing as his dad wasn't home, though he declined. I was freaked out, to say the least, so I chased down the one person who'd always been by my side.

"Matt," I said. There was a catch in my voice. Matt's broad shoulders hovered over the newspaper on the coffee table. I already knew what, or more accurately, who's ginger head, was plastered on the front page.

"How…" he began, never looking up from the picture of his teammate plastered over the front page.

"I- I don't know, Matty," I said, crouching by his side.

"I know- knew- him… he was- ohmygod," Matt looked at me, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He tried to blink them away- he was a tough guy, after all. "He was a swimmer too… and he- it says he _drowned_ , Lis."

I swallowed back my own feelings and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug as I rested my head against his. "I know his sister," I said, unable to hold it back. I squeezed my eyes shut as I dug my head into Matt's shoulder. "God, she's a bitch, but she doesn't, _no one_ , deserves this. Her brother-" I sniffed voice catching. Tears blurred my vision when i opened my eyes, so I squeezed them shut. "Matt," I choked. My brother was my lifeline, I knew that. He was my rock. He was home. When our parents… Matt was there. He was always there. And I loved my brother- more than anything. If he died... "If you-" I felt like I couldn't breathe suddenly, "ohmygod, Matt."

His arms tightened around me. "I know, Lis. I'm right here." I cried into his shoulder, muttering an apology between sobs. "It's okay, Lis. We're okay. I'm right here," he muttered into my hair. He was crying too, tears dripping over his cheeks and into my hair as he rubbed my back and held me close, like he did when I was little.

"I love you," I muttered softly, loosening my hold on him and pushing away slightly. "Ya know, even when you call you weird and annoying and I tell you to go away or leave me alone and-"

"I know, Lis," he smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes.

I reached out to wipe a tear off his cheek, a shaky sad smile on my face, "You're doing it again," I sniffed.

"What?"

"Being annoying."

He laughed, pulling me roughly back into a hug. "I love you too, sis," he muttered against my hair, "even if you are a brat sometimes."

"I am not a brat!"

* * *

We were arguing again. And though it was a common sight, it seemed we did it more these days. Neither of us had left the other for more than a few hours at a time since July. He didn't want to lose me and I certainly wasn't willing to lose him. Not that either of us would admit it. While I understood -and shared- his concern, his company was stifling. I felt like I was under surveillance 24/7. Though I loved Matt dearly, sometimes I just wanted to be left alone. His overbearing presence was not conducive to 'alone time'.

I lashed out at him again, and he fought back with a frown etched into his chiseled features as we entered Pop's. But we dropped the argument upon spotting friends. We waved hello to Pop as we bypassed the two families waiting in line to sit next to the redheaded football player and the blonde braniac.

"Hey, guys," I chirped, unintentionally interrupting Betty's 'big reveal' as I sat down next to Archie without bothering to ask permission. He laughed a little, moving down the bench seat to make room for me. God, I missed this kid! "How's it goin' Arch? Haven't seen you all Summer-" then I remembered the fourth of July and that road trip he never showed up for. I was pissed at the time, but now? Too much had happened for me to shut out the redhead over a road trip I wasn't even meant to go on. "Juggie's still pissed by the way. You should talk to him."

"Betty," Matt, my tall, reasonably handsome and very strange brown-haired, blue-eyed brother greeted, taking a seat next to her. He was a hit with the ladies for some strange reason, but he never hit on my friends, thank god. She smiled. "You alright?" he asked her, genuine concern in those big baby blues.

She nodded, maybe a little too quickly, and tore her eyes away from him, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She smiled, ignoring the uncertain look on his face.

It didn't matter though. He was soon distracted enough as all eyes in the diner were drawn to the ding of the entry bell and an unfamiliar face entered. She was a small girl, thin and strikingly beautiful with raven black hair and eyebrows that perfectly framed her bright eyes. "I called in an order, for Lodge?" she said to Pop.

"Two burgers, yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait."

She, noticing our stares, approached with an outgoing, "Hi," and a slight wave.

"Hey," Archie responded before anyone else.

"How are the onion rings here?"

"So good," the boys responded in time.

"Can we get some onion rings, too, please?" she called over her shoulder at Pop. "Thanks." Returning her attention to them, she said, "My mom and I just moved here, so…"

"From where?" Archie asked. I was eyeing the New Girl up, from the top of her head to her toes- she was outfitted in the most expensive brands, and she wore them well, comfortable in the high-end fashion and small black heels- honestly they were cute as hell, but I didn't know her well enough to be dishing out compliments just yet. I pegged her as a city girl, something big, like-

"New York."

My eyebrows rose- that was certainly big and it wasn't close by.

"Wow," Matthew laughed, "That was a bit of a move."

She laughed a little, her voice smooth. "Do you guys go to Riverdale?" she asked.

"We do," Archie confirmed, eyes stuck on the dark beauty. "All of us," he amended. "Together."

I laughed at his fumbling, but smile smile faded as my eyes darted over to the Blonde beside my brother and her crush came rushing to the forefront of my mind.. Betty looked a bit hurt, a little rejected, and more than a little uncomfortable. I swallowed, turning to the raven-haired beauty. "We're sophomores," I said, her pointing to myself, Betty, and Archie. "My brother here, is a Junior."

"I'm a sophomore too," she smiled. Archie grinned. "I'm filled with dread," she admitted, a joking smile on her face..

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" she asked, "I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood."

I laughed at the literary reference but Betty only paled.

"Veronica Lodge," the girl said by way of introduction.

"Elisabeth Troy," I introduced, omitting my first name in much the same way Jughead does when asked to introduce himself.

"Matthew Troy"

"Archie Andrews and Uh, this is Betty Cooper."

"Wait, are you-" Veronica began, looking at Betty.

"-Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?" Betty said, smiling awkwardly. "Yes. I'm your peer mentor," she said with forced excitement.

"Do you want to join us?" Archie invited, saying, "Hey, maybe we can un-fill you with dread."

I could see Betty's heart drop in her chest like it would in a cartoon.

"My mom's waiting for me," Veronica said in place of a 'no', "But, to be continued."

His eyes followed her out of the diner. I bit her lip as Betty's sad eyes followed him. I sighed loudly, catching all eyes at the table and announced, "I want a milkshake." Matthew rolled his eyes, as the other two laughed. I smiled, having successfully eased the tension.

* * *

Matthew, per usual, was the first one up in the Troy house on the first day of school. He wiped his eyes and headed to the bathroom, pounding his fist twice on my door as he passed, as was our morning routine. In the time it took me to get up, Matt had showered, dried off, and dressed.

Then, it was my turn. Having showered, dressed, and make-upped, I ran down the steps to get breakfast and wake Matt who had fallen back asleep in the living room chair. I flicked him in the forehead twice as I passed to wake him up. Grandpa was up earlier than was usual, but it wasn't that uncommon to see him waiting for us down here before we went to school. He sat on one of the padded kitchen chairs in his pajamas, a mug of freshly brewed coffee in hand and a plate of waffles in front of him. "Two for you, Three for Matt, and the coffee's fresh," he grinned, the crows feet beside his eyes crinkling as he grinned.

"Thanks, Gramps," I said, leaning over and kissing the old man on his stubbly cheek as I poured two travel mugs of coffee- one sugar cube and a touch of irish cream in each. "We'll see you when we get home," I said, handing Matt his mug and dropping the keys he left on the table in his lap as we made to leave.

"Be Smart," our grandfather said, following them to the door. "It's a big year for both of you."

"We know Gramps," Matt said solemnly, casting a mildly worried look down to me, not that I saw it at the time. "We'll be careful."

"I know," the old man smiled, blue eyes bright as he patted the boy on the shoulder and ushered us off to school.

* * *

"Bro, you are ready for football," I heard Reggie yell all the way down the hall as Matt and I entered the school. Reggie was for the most part, a good kid. He was loud, over-confident, a little judgy- and could be dumb as a brick sometime, but he wasn't that bad. "I'm not kidding you, dude." Reggie was talking to Archie. "You got ripped," he laughed, poking at Archie's bicep. "Dude, you're a beast! Look at this arm, it's diesel! How much are you benching, like 220? 225? You got to give me some tips, man." He said, "Romanian deadlifts, right? Taking some T? Ginseng? Maca root? Tribulus terrestris?"

"It's from working construction, Reg," Archie said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Reggie said, "that's right."

"Lis," Archie said my name, catching sight of Matt and I in the hall.

"Hey, Arch," I grinned.

"Yo, Matt!" Reggie yelled, "Look who grew up over the summer." He was pointing animatedly at Archie.

"Yeah, Reg," he commented blandly. "Kid got ripped," he said wryly, watching the redhead in question roll his eyes.

"Yo, be honest with me," the bulky black haired kid said, slinging an arm around Archie's shoulders. "You work on any houses? Any private homes?"

"Yeah, a couple," he said, confused.

"Did you tap some cougar ass this summer?" Reggie probed with an overly large grin.

"You know what-" Archie began, pulling away from the other boy.

"I think that's more a fantasy from your wank-bank, Reggie," Matt commented sharply, a smirk on his face as Archie coughed to cover up a laugh. I didn't bother trying to cover up the loud laugh that bubbled out between my painted pink lips.

The football player shook his head at his teammate, a smile on his face- they traded barbs such as that often. "I'll catch you guys soon," He said, breaking off to talk to another football player passing by, a large kid by the apt name of Moose. "Peace out, brother," he called over his shoulder and then said to Moose, "Totally did it, bro. He totally did it."

I rolled my eyes. "Five minutes in and I'm already tired of it all," I said.

Archie laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be alright, Don-"

"Finish that sentence and I will castrate you in your sleep, _Archibald_ ," I threatened. How dare he attempt to use my first name?!

He laughed and continued to drag me down the hallway. "Where's Jughead and Betty?" Matt asked, walking alongside Archie and I.

"Bets's Veronica's peer mentor, remember?" I said, "She has to give her the tour and everything... and Jugs around... somewhere?"

"Oh, right," he said, "I'd completely forgotten."

* * *

"So, I usually start off my tours with a little history and context," the blonde said, turning back to talk to Veronica as they toured the school building during first period, clapping her hands together in front of her. Despite the time, there were a fair number of people still roaming the halls. "Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941 and-"

"And hasn't been redecorated since, apparently," Veronica commented, looking at the facade with a certain amount of disdain. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

"Uh-huh"

Veronica laughed at the way Betty closed up. Smiling, she asked, "So what's the social scene like here? Any night clubs?"

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo," Kevin Keller interrupted. He walked alongside Betty- his green sweater and khakis fitting perfectly against Betty's white floral collared shirt. The two were the perfect impression of 'prep'. "Friday nights," Kevin told, walking backwards down the hall, "football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights- Thank God for HBO."

"Veronica Lodge," Betty said, introducing the two, "Kevin Keller. Veronica's new here. Kevin is-"

"-gay, thank God," Veronica interrupted with a smile, "Let's be best friends."

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" he asked, point-blank.

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica asked, her voice defensive as she closed herself off. "I stand by my father," she said firmly. "Does everyone here know?" She folded her arms.

Betty nodded, looking sympathetic as Kevin nodded.

"Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High," Veronica said sarcastically, walking off and away from the preppy pair.

The other two caught up to her eventually and continued introducing Veronica around the school. "Oh," Betty said, "and of course there's the Back-to-School semi-formal dance this weekend."

"Oh!" Veronica exclaimed as they rounded the corner. She reached out to grab Betty before they walked away. "There's one of the hotties we were with last night- Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome."

Matt was walking across the hall, wearing his varsity football jacket and jeans. His army green backpack was slung over one shoulder, a large textbook under the other arm as he walked glancing up at the clock on the wall. He wasn't a particularly tall or broad boy- maybe just reaching six foot- if you counted the flop of his hair- with a strong and athletic, but not boulder-like build.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asked, a smile on her face.

Betty blushed and shook her head while Kevin laughed. "No, that's Matthew Troy, Lis's older brother."

"Oh,' Veronica grinned, "She was there too- light brown hair, glasses..."

"That's Lis."

"They don't look alike all!" She exclaimed, thinking back to the small, freckled, bright eyed girl.

"You see it when they stand next to each other," Betty shrugged.

"Red, what'chu doin' with my sister?" Matthew teased as Archie and Lis rounded the corner, the two of them in mid-conversation.

"Oh," Veronica exclaimed, grabbing tighter onto Betty's arm, "He was there too- The red-headed Ansel Elgort."

As Matt passed, he and Archie exchanged a few words. The red-headed waited for Lis though- leaned against the lockers beside her. She grinned widely as she laughed at something he said and swung open her locker door. She dug through her locker, putting away a large Math book and selecting two smaller texts. Half her hair was pulled haphazardly back out of her face, the rest curling down her back. A pair of black glasses sat high on her nose as she glanced over at Archie, a close-lipped smile on her face. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a long, dark purple tank top, a feathered charm hanging from a rope around her neck. She rolled her eyes and backed away from her locker, pushing it closed as Archie got up and walked alongside her- presumably to their next class.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Veronica asked.

"No," both responded.

"Just friends," Betty explained, a bit of tightness in her voice. "They're like siblings."

"Yours?" Veronica questioned.

Kevin said, "No, he's straight," at the same time that Betty quietly admitted, "No, we're just friends."

"In that case, mind putting in a word? I've tried every flavor of boy but orange," Veronica conspired.

"Actually, to clarify," Kevin added, "Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are endgame."

"You should ask him to the semi formal then," Veronica told Betty.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled," Kevin said. "Because of what happened to Jason. They're gonna tell us at the assembly."

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?"

* * *

In the very last row of bleachers, a boy wearing his signature beanie sat with his laptop on his lap. I rolled my eyes at his seating choice but ran up the steps to sit beside him in the back, nonetheless. "You know, I hate sitting this high up." I mumbled, plopping her sketchbook down on her lap as I sat next to him.

"You don't have to sit with me," he told me, eyes following my hands as I fumbled for a pen. I couldn't figure out where I put it. I know I had it earlier!

I rolled my eyes at his comment, used to his slightly annoying 'lone wolf' persona, still trying to figure out where I put my pen. "Do you-" I began.

He reached towards me, cutting me off, and pulling my sparkly pen from behind my ear with a wordless smirk.

I smiled, embarrassedly blushing a little and opened my sketchbook on my lap as students continued to file in. I played a bit with last class's doodlings, but paused as Cheryl took the stage and the gym fell silent. "Thank you for that moment of silence," the Blossom girl said after a moment. Her long ginger locks were carefully arranged to fall behind her back as a black hat with a small veil covered her forehead. "Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother." Her words came easily to her, no emotion was betrayed in her voice, only the choice of words. "He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have, Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the School Board not to cancel the Back-to-School semi-formal." Cheering broke out among the students. "But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all."

At lunch, I met Betty, Kevin, and Archie at the lunch table. Kevin and I had little to talk about most days, but we had friends in common and that was enough for us. So, I grabbed the seat next to him with a "Hey, Kev," and set her books on the table next to a very modest lunch. "What's up?"

Archie grinned at me, "What happened to you?" He noticed the positive change in mood.

I grinned, "I maliciously blackmailed a mutual friend of ours into attending the semi-formal."

"You got Jughead to come to a dance?" he gaped.

"Damn-straight, I did," I grinned. Then my smile faltered, "You should really talk to him, Arch." It was strange- them, not talking. It made for awkward conversations as I remembered half-way through that they weren't speaking.

He cut me off, changing subject before I could question him further, not that I really wanted to at this point. Something was seriously off between them and I didn't think I belonged in the middle of it- even if they were my best friends. Soon enough we were talking about his sudden interest in music and I was all but begging to hear a song. "Please," Betty added in that soft and sweet voice. Archie sighed, giving in. Soon enough he had his laptop out and was playing a demo he had prepared.

"Can I join?" the Raven haired girl, Veronica asked

"Yeah," Betty said as Archie closed up his laptop.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs," I grinned at my redheaded neighbor.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it," Kevin added, "but it's actually really good."

"Wait, that was you singing?" Veronica asked, eyes wide in surprise. "Something you wrote?"

"It's rough," he tried to hide.

"No, it's great," Betty assured.

"It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard," Veronica said. "Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," he nodded, "So how's your first day going? Good?"

"Not to be a complete narcissist," she admitted, "but I thought people would be more-"

"Obsessed with you?" I smirked.

"Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure," Kevin said, "This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow." I there was one thing I appreciated about Kevin Keller, it was his ability to turn a phrase- that was the most accurate representation of Cheryl since likening her to an exploding cherry in the seventh grade when she got stung by that wasp and her face went red and swelled up- all irritated like it was.

"Hey, I should go," Archie said, noticing the time. "I got that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so."

"You play football, too?" Veronica said, "What don't you do?" I couldn't be sure if she was flirting, or just plain admiring the kid.

As soon as he left the table, Kevin was talking. "Before you ask, Blue Jasmine," I assumed he meant Veronica, "no, she has not invited him to the dance yet-"

"Not yet, and don't talk about Archie," Betty hissed.

"Veronica Lodge," the familiar voice that sent chill such as those induced by nails on a chalkboard down my spine, fell over the lunch group. "I'd heard whisperings," she said. "I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit? Betty, would you mind?" She didn't really wait for a response before forcing Betty down the bench. "So, what are you four hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

That was an awkward topic and I winced at the word choice, watching the expression on Betty's face. Veronica took it in stride though, answering smoothly, "Extracurriculars. Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading," Cheryl sang, her high voice grating on my nerves. "You must. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin snarked.

"Is being the Gay Best Friend still a thing?" Cheryl shot back without missing a beat. Kevin and Betty exchanged equally annoyed glances over the table.

"Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic," Cheryl smiled.

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid," Veronica said, which wasn't surprising at all. "I'm in. Betty, Lis, you're trying out, too," she smiled.

I instantly tensed, shaking my head, no. Absolutely not.

"Of course," Cheryl smiled, but anyone worth their salt could tell she didn't mean it, "anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty and Elisabeth already have so much on their plates right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But open to all!" she said, getting up, "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is cherylbombshell. Okay."

"Go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry-" Veronica began.

"I'd love to be a cheerleader," Betty replied, cutting her off earnestly. "It would look great on my college applications. But last year, when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat."

"'Too season 5 Betty Draper'," Kevin quoted, "It was a great line, but not at all true," he assured her. Betty only smiled.

"Well, you're a total smoke-show now," Veronica commented. "I mean it," she said when Betty shook her head. "As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive." she paused, "Look, if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves."

I nodded at Betty, urging her to accept. I knew how much Betty had wanted to be a cheerleader. There was nothing I could do to help, but Veronica seemed honest enough and she'd be there to try out with her when I couldn't. "Okay. You know what?" Betty said, "Show me your moves."

Veronica grinned, "Lis?"

I shook her head. "No, I couldn't. You two are awesome and all, but I uh- no."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice urging me to join them.

"I'd die," I said, in all seriousness. "I'd puke on everyone. You _cannot_ put me in front of a crowd."

"She barely makes it through school presentations," Kevin commented.

"Thanks, Kev," I commented dryly. He only shrugged in response. I rolled my eyes. "He's not-"

Veronica smiled, opening her mouth to talk when Matt came barreling up to us and cut me off. "Sis!" he yelled, a serious look on his face. "You gotta do this thing for me, okay," he said, perching himself on bench next to Betty. "Hey, Keller, B," he commented quickly a grin overtaking his features as he quickly addressed all at the table, "You look nice. Oh hey, New girl!" he smiled, "Veronica, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Did you drink a redbull, or somethin', Matt?" I questioned.

"No," he laughed a little as his expression darkened, "No, um, Chuck's gonna ask you to the semiformal-"

"What? Why?" I asked, physically moving back in my seat in surprise as I narrowed my eyebrows and pressed my lips together.

"Just punch him in the neck when he does, alright?" he said.

"Matt-"

"Please, sis," he begged, eyes serious. "Do not say 'yes'."

"I already coerced Juggie into going with me, so-"

"Oh, thank god," he muttered, head bowing forward slightly. "Yeah, so… punch Chuck if he gives you any trouble, alright?" he said, getting to his feet. "He's an asshole. Bye, Bets, V, Kevin. Love you, sis!"

"You're a weirdo, Matt!" I yelled as he jogged away.

"Love you too, Lis!" he called.

"He's cute," Veronica commented, noting the slight blush to Betty's cheeks.

"Mmmhmmm," Kevin sounded, watching the football player jog away with interest.

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands, "Please don't talk about Matt while I'm here, it's just weird," I pleaded.

* * *

At the end of the day, when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted football star Chuck Clayton walking towards me, I all but slammed my locker and ran away. I often baited Chuck- glaring at him, slamming doors, shooting insults, but that was, truthfully a bit of a cover up. Chuck was a huge dude, strong and fast, and unlike Archie, he was not a sweetheart. He was a douchebag. So rather than openly reject him, I opted to avoid him as best I could. I ducked behind Archie, as his locker was only a few down from hers, bid him a quick farewell and asked him to tell my brother he didn't have to drive me because I'd gone home already.

"Alright," he said, confused. "Lis, are you-"

"I'm fine, Arch," I smiled. "I'll see ya later."

"Leaving so soon?" the very jock I'd been avoiding asked, sidling up next to me, just as I left Archie's side.

"Yeah," I said shortly, trying to move around him. He sidestepped me, blocking my way. "What do you want?" I asked him, pasting a glare onto my face.

"OooOOOooo," he whistled. "Kitty has claws," he laughed, reaching out to touch a strand of the long messy hair spilling over MY shoulders.

I batted his hand away and retreated a step.

"I thought," he grinned, setting those dark bedroom eyes upon me- fortunately I was immune, "You and me could go the semi-formal tonight."

"I can't, Chuck," I said sharply, "Better find someone else."

But when I moved to walk past him, he set a hand roughly on my waist and held me back. "Why not?" he laughed, "Gotta date?" the look in his eyes paired with his laughter suggested he didn't believe that was possible. Asshole.

"Get your hand off me," I all but growled.

"C'mon," he grinned.

My hands balled into fists as he leaned closer and as I moved to punch him, like Matt said a voice intervened.

"Lis?" It was Archie. 'Mr. Oblivious, did notice something was wrong,' I thought in relief. I breathed a small sigh and glared at Chuck, who reluctantly let go of me and backed away.

"I'm good, Arch. Let's go," I said, slipping an arm around his, eyes never leaving Chuck's.

"I can't walk you home. I have to go to football practice," he said a little worriedly, when we'd safely exited the hall.

"Yeah, I know."

"What was that?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, shaking her head. "Just Chuck. He keeps looking at me weird. I don't know. Matt warned me he might ask me to the semi-formal, but I didn't think he actually would."

Archie looked to be growing more and more concerned.

"Are you going?" I asked, wondering if Betty had asked him to go yet.

"I don't think so," he said. "I don't think I'd be very good company."

I nodded. "Jug and I'll probably be at Pop's if you wanna stop by."

"Be careful," Archie warned me.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled, "I'll be fine. I'm just going home. Oh, and Archie? Tell Matt I'm fine, will ya?"

* * *

Jughead didn't bother changing for the semi-formal. He simply met me at home an hour before the dance, in the same clothes he'd gone to school in. Matt who was wearing a white collared shirt, a suit jacket and pants, though no tie, laughed, as he let Jughead in, "Way to dress up, Jug," he commented sarcastically.

He shrugged, "It's just a semi-formal."

"I'll see you there," Matt said, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed, "I gotta pick up my date."

Jughead met Gramps in the kitchen, and talked to the old man as he waited for me. "Are you her date?" Gramps asked with narrowed eyes.

"We're going as friends," Jughead answered measuredly. "Just friends."

The old man looked the boy over before settling back on his eyes and smiling like he knew something Jughead didn't. It was his signature look. I told him it was unnerving one day and he said that was the point as he continued to stare at me, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Alright son. You have her back by midnight."

"Yessir," Jughead smiled, he didn't often get to talk to the man.

Grandpa Troy laughed, "You're over here a lot son- always crashin on the couch. Might as well call me Gramps- it's what all her other friends do."

I interrupted simply by entering.

"You look beautiful, darling," my grandfather commented.

Jughead nodded, but he didn't say a word. He hadn't dressed up. I hadn't expected him too- I was just happy he decided to come with me for however long. My dress was simple- navy blue and knee length, off the shoulder, cinched tightly at my waist and flaring outward. A natural makeup choice, a semi-successful taming of the mane into a better-than-usual bun in the back of my head and the silver pumps matching the chain around my neck completed my look for the evening.

"Where are your glasses?" Jughead asked.

"Contacts," I smiled, grabbing him at the elbow. "Bye, Gramps!"

We entered through the back door into the room of jarring music, awful bright lights, confetti, and streamers. "Ya know, events like these could be essential parts of your novel, Juggie," I said with a grin.

"Sure, because nothing says murder like a room of horny teenagers and pop music."

I laughed, "Aw, who knows, It's the perfect cover-up for a shake down. Anyone we know needs interrogating?"

He grinned a little, "If only."

"Is that Archie?" I asked, watching as the redhead entered with a girl on either arm.

Betty was on his left with her hair down in a pretty pink dress with cut outs on either side that accentuated her curves without being scandalous and Veronica was on his right in a dark shimmering number that fit snug against her body, leaving just enough to the imagination. Despite the beauties on either arm, he looked distracted.

"Well, it's not the Met Ball," Veronica commented.

"Hey. When do you have to let Coach Clayton know about football?" Betty asked, tugging lightly on Archie's arm.

"This weekend," he told her.

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of jock/artist? Can't we, in this post James Franco world, be all things at once?" Veronica monologued, standing in front of the other two.

"I'm working on it, Veronica," Archie smiled.

"Work faster," she grinned. "I'm getting punch," she said, whispering "You got this" to Betty with a small thumbs up.

"It's about following your heart, right?" the blonde said, turning to Archie with a small smile. "What does your heart say?" she asked him genuinely, "Music or football?"

"Betty," he said glancing off to the side, "will you give me one minute? And I promise, when I get back, I'll be a much better date, okay?" he said, a smile creeping up on his face, "I have a plan."

"Betty, you will not believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom," Kevin interrupted just as Archie left her. "Give you a hint His name may be Moose, but I'd describe a certain appendage of his as horse-like." Betty's face crinkled in disgust as Kevin continued. And as she dragged him over to the stage, he caught the large jock's eye once again.

"Good evening, friends," Cheryl announced, standing in a long, off the shoulder primary red gown. "Are you all having a good time? As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semi-formal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment.  
To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you, JJ."

I winced, "That's so weird,' she commented. "Why is she like this?"

Jughead laughed, "You're the one that wanted to come to this thing."

I nodded, "One dance, that's all I ask," she smiled. "Then we can go to Pop's and I'll buy you a congratulatory milkshake."

"Yes, please," he muttered as Cheryl announced the Pussycat's entrance.

Jughead, gingerly placed his hand on my hips and I laughed, laying my hands on his shoulders and tugging him a little closer, "Not so bad, right?" I breathed, unused to having him so close, but enjoying it more than I probably should. He only nodded.

* * *

Archie smiled down at Betty. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah," Betty smiled, looking uncharacteristically shy around Archie. "Did that go okay?"

"Yeah, yes. I'll study with Ms. Grundy before school, football practice after school, and work with my dad on the 's going to be nuts," he sighed.

"So long as you don't give up your passion," she said, a laugh in her voice and a smile on her face.

Veronica and Kevin, dancing over to the side, caught her eye- both of them mouthing indecipherable words, but their meaning was clear enough. "Um Now that I'm a River Vixen," Betty began, not quite meeting his eyes, "and you're gonna be on varsity football, I have this fantasy of us as a power couple- Or maybe even just a couple," she said, backtracking slightly.

"Betty," he said, shaking his head slightly. Something in his eyes, and in his voice, it was concerned and caring but not happy, not- not what she wanted and it hurt.

"Is that so impossible to imagine?" she asked, as the song ended and they pulled apart.

Cheryl began plotting, eyes stuck on the pair while Jughead slipped out of the party unnoticed, Lis's hand in his.

* * *

"Hey, Pop," Archie said entering the 24-hour diner. "Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?"

"Nope. Just the night hawk and co. are in tonight," the owner said nodding to Jughead's booth.

"Thanks," Archie said, tapping the counter and walking towards the booth where Jughead sat. Surprisingly enough, Lis occupied the other side of the booth. She still had the navy blue dress on from the time spent at the semi-formal but was now leaned up against the window. Her head cushioned by Jughead's jacket. Her hair which had been wrangled up into neat bun atop her head had fallen into complete disarray, spilling over her shoulders. Jughead didn't seem to mind her company. Archie wasn't sure how the writer would feel about him though, "Uh, can I sit, Jughead?"

"If you want," the dark haired boy commented. "Don't wake her."

Archie placed himself on the edge of the seat, careful not to disturb Lis. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"My novel. It's about this summer, and Jason Blossom."

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered?" Archie asked, "As captain of the water polo team?"

"The Aquaholics?" Jughead said, "Considering how he died, probably not."

"No," Archie shook his head, "what I mean is- Was he doing everything he was supposed to do, everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?"

There was a short pause as Jughead looked him over. "Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate," he said. "Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular Football God now?"

"No," Archie said, his voice sounding low, "In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight."

"If you mean Betty," Jughead said, leaning forward over the table, "whatever happened, just talk to her. It'd go a long way." He paused a moment and when Archie didn't interrupt, he shrugged and said, "Would've gone a long way with me."

Archie looked at him, then over at Lis. "Need help getting her home?"

"Her brother's coming to pick her up in five," Jughead said, glancing at the clock.

Archie nodded, getting up to leave, but turned back to the Night Hawk before he did. "Thanks," and he sounded like he meant it.

* * *

 _"By morning, everyone would be talking, texting, and posting about it.  
We'd all be feeling it.  
That the world around us had changed, maybe forever.  
That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before.  
That it was a town of shadows and secrets now.  
On Monday, the autopsy on Jason's body would take place.  
And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period, the first arrest would be made..." _

_-Jughead Jones III_


End file.
